narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Omake
Omake are short videos within the Naruto series. They appear at the end of certain episodes and are generally humorous. Overview The omake don't take place within the Naruto plot, and usually celebrate special episodes, such as the 100th or 300th episode. They also help explain subjects (hand seals and chakra natures). The omake are mostly set in a studio, where Naruto and the other characters record voice overs for the show "Naruto". Even though the characters are portrayed as actors in these omake, the characters seem to have the same personality and feelings. List of omake Konoha Sightseeing Society, the Hokages * Appeared after episode: 2 * Description: ''' Naruto describes the Hokages. Academy Special Lecture, Chūnin exam * '''Appeared after episode: 2 * Description: Iruka explains how the chūnin exams works. ANBU’s Investigating Report, Akatsuki * Appeared after episode: 3 * Description: Tsunade describes Akatsuki. Academy Special Lecture, Gaara * Appeared after episode: 4 * Description: Kakashi talks about Gaara. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Training ground * Appeared after episode: 5 * Description:Sakura talks about the third training ground and their bell test. Home * Appeared after episode: 6 * Description: Naruto returns to his apartment. Konoha Sightseeing Society, the Forest of Death * Appeared after episode: 7 * Description: Naruto describes the Forest of Death. ANBU’s Investigating Report, the alliance between Konoha and Suna * Appeared after episode: 8 * Description: Tsunade explains why Konoha and Suna formed an alliance. Academy Special Lecture, Summoning technique * Appeared after episode: 9 * Description: Sakura and Naruto explains the Summoning technique. Data on people in Konoha, Tsunade * Appeared after episode: 10 * Description: Sakura interviews Tsunade. Academy Special lecture, Puppet technique * Appeared after episode: 11 * Description: Kankurō and Temari explain how the Puppet Technique works. Photo studio of memories * Appeared after episode: 12 * Description: Rock Lee show pictures of the main characters in their youth. Data on people in Konoha, Might Guy * Appeared after episode: 13 * Description: Rock Lee interviews Might Guy. Konoha clan record, Chapter one * Appeared after episode: 14 * Description: Neji and Tenten talks about the Hyuga clan. Data on people in Konoha, Jiraiya * Appeared after episode: 15 * Description: Naruto interviews Jiraiya. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Konoha’s hot springs * Appeared after episode: 16 * Description: Naruto brings Kankurō and Temari to Konoha’s hot springs. Konoha Fashion Communication * Appeared after episode: 17 * Description: Kakashi describes ninja clothes. A conversation among Akatsuki * Appeared after episode: 18 * Description: Deidara and Kisame discuss Itachi. Konoha clan record, Chapter two * Appeared after episode: 19 * Description: Neji and Lee talks about the Uchiha clan. Data on people in Konoha, Kakashi * Appeared after episode: 21 * Description: Tenten interviews Kakashi Academy special lecture, teacher and students * Appeared after episode: 22 * Description: Kakashi explains some teacher and students relationships. Academy special lecture, medical ninjutsu * Appeared after episode: 23 * Description: Sakura explains medical ninjutsu. Konoha clan record, tomoe edition * Appeared after episode: 24 * Description: Tenten and Neji explains the Akimichi clan, the Nara clan and Yamanaka clan, their special techniques and how they work together. Orochimaru and Akatsuki * Appeared after episode: 25 * Description: Deidara and Sasori discuss Orochimaru's reason for defecting from Akatsuki. Female ninja diaries * Appeared after episode: 26 * Description: Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto is going to make a report on a female ninja. Sakura describes Tenten, Kakashi describes Kurenai and Naruto about his Sexy technique. Rivals in love * Appeared after episode: 27 * Description: Lee and Naruto discusses Sakura. Academy special lecture, hand seals and clone technique * Appeared after episode: 28 * Description: Kakashi and Naruto explains the hand seals and how to do the clone technique. Konoha answer any question team, Kakashi’s mask * Appeared after episode: 29 * Description: Sakura and Naruto talks about the time they tried to look under Kakashi’s mask. Academy special lecture, ninja world history * Appeared after episode: 30 * Description: Kakashi talks about the nine-tailed fox's attack on Konoha and how it has affected Naruto. Photo studio of memories, Sand siblings * Appeared after episode: 31 * Description: Temari, Kankurō and Gaara looks on old pictures of themselves. Kazekage rescue arc ends * Appeared after episode: 32 * Description: The series celebrates the end of the arc. Growth * Appeared after episode: 33 * Description: Kiba and Hinata talks about how they have grown. Konoha sightseeing society, BBQ * Appeared after episode: 34 * Description: Chōji brings Shikamaru and Naruto to a BBQ restaurant. Konoha famous literature * Appeared after episode: 35 * Description: Jiraiya talks about his books. Konoha answer any question team, wood release * Appeared after episode: 36 * Description: Sakura wonders how Yamato can use wood release. Academy special lecture, the five great ninja countries * Appeared after episode: 37 * Description: Yamato talks about the five great ninja countries. Konoha answer any question team, ninja ranks * Appeared after episode: 38 * Description: Sakura and Naruto explains the ninja ranks. Secret Kabuto medical files * Appeared after episode: 39 * Description: Kabuto Yakushi describes Orochimaru’s Living Corpse Reincarnation technique. ANBU’s investigating report, Kabuto Yakushi * Appeared after episode: 40 * Description: Yamato talks about Kabuto Konoha youth exercise club * Appeared after episode: 41 * Description: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Ino exercises. Academy special lecture, the nine-tails fox * Appeared after episode: 42 * Description: Yamato talks about the nine-tailed fox. ANBU’s investigating report, Sai * Appeared after episode: 43 * Description: Yamato describes Sai. Academy special lecture, first hokages necklace * Appeared after episode: 44 * Description: Yamato tells the story of the first hokage's necklace Konoha trivia super quiz, part 1 * Appeared after episode: 45 * Description: A quiz about Gato’s bodyguards. Konoha celebrity report, Sasuke part one * Appeared after episode: 46 * Description: Sakura describes Sasuke. Konoha celebrity report, Sasuke part two * Appeared after episode: 47 * Description: Sakura continues to describe Sasuke. Tracking seeds * Appeared after episode: 48 * Description: Naruto wonders for how long Yamato will be able to track team 7 with his seeds. Konoha trivia super quiz, part two * Appeared after episode: 49 * Description: Quiz about the three Sound genins in the chūnin exam. Academy special lecture, ANBU * Appeared after episode: 50 * Description: Yamato explains how ANBU works. Academy special lecture, bonds * Appeared after episode: 51 * Description: Sakura explains how Naruto has formed bonds. Konoha celebrity report, Sasuke and Itachi * Appeared after episode: 52 * Description: Sakura explains the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi. Photo * Appeared after episode: 53 * Description: Naruto remembers how team 7 took their group photo. BBQ * Appeared after episode: 54 * Description: team 10 and team 7 are eating BBQ. Konoha celebrity report, Asuma Sarutobi * Appeared after episode: 56 * Description: Konohamaru describes Asuma. Dream * Appeared after episode: 57 * Description: Naruto dreams about kissing Sakura. Konoha answer any question team, ninja temple * Appeared after episode: 58 * Description: Sakura describes the ninja monk temple. ANBU’s investigating report, Danzō’s plot * Appeared after episode: 59 * Description: Yamato describes Danzō Shimura. Reports * Appeared after episode: 60 * Description: Yamato helps Shizune carry reports to Tsunade. Rasengan * Appeared after episode: 61 * Description: Naruto describes Rasengan to Sai. Konoha trivia super quiz, part three * Appeared after episode: 62 * Description: quiz about what technique Jiraiya used during the invasion of Konoha. Drunk Yamato * Appeared after episode: 63 * Description: A drunk Yamato complains to Asuma. Photo album * Appeared after episode: 64 * Description: Tsunade and Shizune looks in a photo album. Konoha celebrity report, Ebisu * Appeared after episode: 65 * Description: Team Ebisu describes Ebisu. Memories of two chūnins * Appeared after episode: 66 * Description: Izumo and Kotetsu discuss their memories. Potato chips * Appeared after episode: 67 * Description: Chōji describes his favorite chips. Ghost * Appeared after episode: 68 * Description: Third Hokage and Hayate visits Naruto. Konoha trivia super quiz, part four * Appeared after episode: 69 * Description: quiz about Kidomaru. Sakura appears as co-host. Academy special lecture, nine-tailed fox appearances * Appeared after episode: 70 * Description: Sakura tells when the nine-tailed as taken over Naruto. The tailed beasts * Appeared after episode: 72 * Description: Tsunade and Shizune talks about the tailed beasts. Let’s try together, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique * Appeared after episode: 73 * Description: Kakashi tries to teach academy students the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Revenge * Appeared after episode: 74 * Description: Naruto and Sakura gets revenge on Kakashi for always being late. Name * Appeared after episode: 75 * Description: Asuma and Shikamaru plans to rename the name of the series. Konoha answer any question team, Kotetsu’s bandage * Appeared after episode: 76 * Description: Asuma asks why Kotetsu always has a bandage over his nose. Drunk Shizune * Appeared after episode: 77 * Description: A drunk Shizune complains to Kurenai. Flowers * Appeared after episode: 78 * Description: Asuma gives flower seeds to Kurenai. New technique * Appeared after episode: 81 * Description: Izumo and Kotetsu creates Water Release: Syrup Capture Field. Interrogation * Appeared after episode: 83 * Description: Ibiki interrogates Zangei. Gym suit * Appeared after episode: 84 * Description: Might Guy gives Sai a gym suit. Sleep, part one * Appeared after episode: 85 * Description: Naruto prevents Yamato from getting some sleep. Team 8 * Appeared after episode: 87 * Description: Kiba wonders when team 8 will get a new mission. Let’s try together, summoning technique * Appeared after episode: 88 * Description: Kakashi tries to teach some students the summoning technique. Akatsuki members * Appeared after episode: 89 * Description: Yamato and Sakura talks about the members of Akatsuki. Konoha trivia super quiz, part five * Appeared after episode: 90 * Description: Quiz about Tayuya’s technique to control her Doki. Ino temporary replaces Sakura as co-host. Collaboration jutsu * Appeared after episode: 93 * Description: Naruto argues with Gamariki. Akamaru * Appeared after episode: 94 * Description: Naruto comments how much Akamaru has grown. Ninja champion eating contest * Appeared after episode: 95 * Description: Kakashi hosts an eating contest. Valentine * Appeared after episode: 96 * Description: Hinata tries to make chocolate for Naruto. TV-switch * Appeared after episode: 97 * Description: the TV-signal is switching to digital. Medical exam * Appeared after episode: 98 * Description: Shino takes a medical exam. Databook * Appeared after episode: 99 * Description: Sakura and Naruto reads the databook. Message * Appeared after episode: 101 * Description: Kakashi sends Pakkun to deliver a message. Smell * Appeared after episode: 103 * Description: Kiba brags about his sense of smell. No script * Appeared after episode: 105 * Description: The characters has no script for the omake. Lost script * Appeared after episode: 108 * Description: Yamato can’t find his script. Yamato’s room, Shino * Appeared after episode: 109 * Description: Yamato interviews Shino. Shino’s eyes * Appeared after episode: 110 * Description: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata discusses Shino’s eyes. Naruto Uzumaki’s swirling radio show, Kakashi * Appeared after episode: 116 * Description: Naruto ask Kakashi questions from letters. Ino’s lottery * Appeared after episode: 117 * Description: Naruto tries to win ramen at Ino’s lottery. Katsuyu’s adventure * Appeared after episode: 118 * Description: Katsuyu tells Sakura how she came to the three-tailed beast’s lake. Hinata’s way to say Naruto * Appeared after episode: 121 * Description: Hinata’s various way to say “Naruto”. Money * Appeared after episode: 122 * Description: Shizune gets some money by “selling” Tonton. Tsunade’s room, Jiraiya * Appeared after episode: 126 * Description: Tsunade interviews Jiraiya. Festival * Appeared after episode: 129 * Description: Naruto and Sakura are on a festival together. Drunk Jiraiya and Kakashi * Appeared after episode: 130 * Description: Kakashi and Jiraiya discuss Naruto in a bar. Naruto Uzumaki’s swirling radio show, Jiraiya * Appeared after episode: 132 * Description: Naruto reads letter questions for Jiraiya. Anniversary * Appeared after episode: 134 * Description: A party for the 350:th episode. Sleep, part two * Appeared after episode: 136 * Description: Naruto, Kiba and Shino attack Yamato in his sleep. Info * Appeared after episode: 137 * Description: Shizune questions Tsunade about info, while Tsunade reads the answers from a databook. Sakura’s way to say Naruto * Appeared after episode: 142 * Description: Sakura tries to become more popular in the same way as Hinata. Yamato’s room, Naruto * Appeared after episode: 144 * Description: Yamato is going to interview Naruto, but finds out that Naruto once destroyed his script. Bugs * Appeared after episode: 146 * Description: Shino tries to remove all the bugs from Naruto’s apartment. Sai’s drawing * Appeared after episode: 147 * Description: In an attempt to get better friends with Naruto, Sai gives him a painting. Neji chronicles * Appeared after episode: 156 * Description: Neji wants his own arc. Trivia * One of the most notable Omake appears in Naruto Shippūden episode 129, featuring a festival with many deceased characters. * The second episode is the only episode that has had two omake. * The omake use recurring themes, such as "Uzumaki's Swirl Radio", "Yamato's Guest House" and "Tsunade's Room". * The omake are the only time the "Fourth wall" is broken in Naruto. Category:Media